


Хатт его так!

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Энакин Скайуокер взял себе падавана.Предупреждение: тотальный ООС, катастрофическое АУ. Миссии Энакина Скайуокера перемешаны во времени и частично расширены. Некоторые художественные преувеличения. Обоснуй вымер как вид еще во времена раката. Форма - отрывки из жизни.Посвящается Эльфенку Рицке и нашему эпичному трепу о Звездных Войнах.
Kudos: 28





	Хатт его так!

\- Зачем ты привел его сюда, Скайуокер? – судя по голосу, результат очередной миссии этого-хатт-его-так-Избранного магистра Винду не радовал.

\- Он хочет стать джедаем! – бодро ответил Энакин.

\- И что?

\- Орден всегда забирает одаренных детей, - удивился Энакин. – А я – в Ордене. Что не так?

Кто-то из магистров задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Он не может стать джедаем, потому что не владеет Силой, - мягко объяснила Ади Галлия. – Хатты ее не чувствуют.

\- Ага, три раза! – возмутился Энакин. – Рота, покажи им!

Маленький хаттенок кивнул и яростно уставился на протянутую монетку. Под его пристальным взглядом она медленно и натужно поднялась в воздух, изрядно заваливаясь набок.

\- Вот!

\- Ты что, уже начал учить его? – нахмурился Винду.

\- Ну что вы, магистр? – старательно удивился Энакин. – Я сам не ожидал, что Рота так сможет! Наверное, я плохо запирал дверь в каюту, когда тренировался, вот он и подглядел.

«Мастер Квай-Гон был бы мной доволен», - читалось на его лице.

\- Рота, конечно, не очень сильный, - добавил Энакин, - но он старается! Я уверен, с таким усердием он дорастет даже до магистра!

Судя по взглядам Совета, эта перспектива никого не вдохновляла.

\- Он хатт.

\- А вы, магистр Винду, вообще лысый! – парировал Энакин.

\- Как случиться могло такое? – задумчиво произнес в пространство Йода.

\- Ну, всё просто, - пожал плечами Энакин. – Когда меня рожала Великая Сила, Роту зацепило рикошетом.

Йода хмыкнул и замолк.

\- Он – сын одного из важных лиц в обществе хаттов, - заметил Пло Кун. – Его принятие в Орден может иметь значительные политические последствия.

\- Учитель учителя моего учителя вообще граф, - возразил Энакин. – И что, это кому-то помешало?

\- Обучение юного Роты на джедая может рассорить Республику с хаттами, - растолковал Пло Кун.

\- Не рассорит, - Энакина слегка перекосило. – Рота – первый одаренный среди хаттов. Отец очень им гордится и, того… не против.

«Я хотел напакостить Джаббе, - было написано на его лице, - а не вышло!»

\- Никогда хатты в Ордене не обучались. Кто юного Роту воспитать сможет?

\- Я сам и воспитаю! – заверил Йоду Энакин. – Это мое решение, и я должен нести ответственность!

Судя по лицам магистров, чувство ответственности проснулось в Скайуокере очень не к месту. К тому же, в его способности донести ее куда надо явно сомневались.

\- Ты сам еще падаван, - буркнул Винду.

\- Так и Рота пока может в юнлингах поползать, - пожал плечами Энакин. – Это полезно. Вон, подержали бы меня юнлингом хоть пару лет – глядишь, и не маялись бы сейчас так…

\- Сомнительно, - глухо пробормотал Пло Кун.

\- А потом я его и поучу, - добавил Энакин. – Глядишь, к тому времени у меня и наберется достаточно подвигов для отрезания косички… раз уж того, что я на Коррибане, э-э-э, выжил, вам мало показалось.

Последнюю фразу он проворчал вполголоса.

\- Темную Сторону чувствую в нем я, - не слишком уверенно вставил Йода. – Гнева в нем много, ярости и страха…

\- Это от меня помехи идут, - парировал Энакин. – Сейчас отойду к стенке, а вы еще раз посмотрите.

Хаттенок тихо булькнул, широко улыбаясь.

\- И вообще, - добавил Энакин воодушевленно, - у нас же ситхи!

«Где?» - отчетливо подумал магистр Винду.

\- Ну, в смысле, не у нас в Ордене, а вообще! – поправился Энакин. – И если мы не возьмем Роту в юнлинги, то они могут его сами найти и обучить, переведя на Темную Сторону!

Кто-то из магистров икнул, представив себе такую картину.

\- Поэтому мы должны спасти его нежную и беззащитную душу от падения во Тьму! – торжествующе закончил Энакин. Рота довольно кивнул, подтверждая: он нежный, беззащитный и во Тьму не хочет.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Йода во всеобщем молчании. – В обучение юного Роту возьмем мы.

Чем-то неуловимо похожие ухмылки двух уроженцев Татуина были ему ответом.

***  
Дверь в палату орденского лазарета неслышно приоткрылась.

\- Мастер Скайуокер, вы не спите?

\- Нет. Заходи, Рота. Только я еще не мастер.

\- Так я как раз по этому поводу, - Рота шустро заполз внутрь, прикрыл дверь. – Давайте вы меня прямо сейчас в падаваны возьмете? А то мало ли что случится…

\- Да точно тебе говорю, случится, - Энакин поморщился, приподнялся на постели. – У меня на каждой второй миссии какие-то, как это цензурно называется?.. – эксцессы. Теперь этот хаттов Ондерон…

Он страдальчески взглянул на потолок.

\- Помер четыре тысячи лет назад, говорили они. Упокоен собственным учеником в порядке внутривидовой конкуренции, говорили они. Запомни, Рота: если о ситхе что-то пишут в учебнике истории, это означает только то, что он был! И, хатт его так, скорее всего, сдох и успешно шастает призраком!

Энакин резко выдохнул и виновато взглянул на хаттенка.

\- Прости, Рота. Никак не отвыкну.

\- Это ничего, - успокоил его тот. – Мной вся Галактика ругается. Известность – это хорошо. А что было с призраком?

\- Дипломатические переговоры, - скривился Энакин. – Умеренно удачные.

\- Тогда точно в падаваны возьмите, - решил Рота. – А то вдруг следующие будут неудачные?

\- Не каркай, - Энакина передернуло. – У меня и так постоянно какие-то темные на заданиях. И, хатт их так, дохлые! То Коррибан, то Ондерон… что дальше будет? Явин?

Он вздохнул.

\- Я бы тебя с радостью взял, только сам еще падаван. Нельзя мне.

\- Уже нет, - заверил его Рота. – Я вам косичку обрезал.

И продемонстрировал трофей.

\- Когда успел? – восхитился Энакин.

\- А вчера, пока вы спали. Мы Совету скажем, что это мастер Кеноби сделал.

\- Он будет всё отрицать, - скривился Энакин.

\- Не будет, - хитренько улыбнулся Рота. – Он сейчас немного выпил и наутро ничего не вспомнит.

\- Подожди, мастер же не пьет! Он весь из себя правильный и вообще сферический джедай в вакууме.

\- Видимо, иногда он об этом забывает.

\- То есть, получается, как только я на одиночную миссию – этот гад надирается в стельку? – охнул Энакин. – От облегчения, видимо? Небось еще и к твилечкам в гости заглядывает!

\- Твилечек там не было, - возразил Рота. – Это был бар, а не бордель, я знаю разницу.

\- Уже хоть что-то, - проворчал Энакин. – Эх, Совет не одобрит.

\- Одобрит, - бодро вставил Рота. – Я вчера подслушал…

\- Постой, а как ты помещаешься в тайные ходы? – заинтересовался Энакин.

\- Для Силы нет ничего невозможного, - важно заявил Рота.

\- Эх, хоть бы на пару лет оставили меня в юнлингах, - вздохнул Энакин. – Я бы такого наворотил… так что ты подслушал?

\- Вас и так хотят скоро в рыцари посвятить. Через одну-две миссии. Наверное, ничего, что мастер Кеноби так поторопился? Ну, поругают его…

\- …ну и сам виноват, джедаям пить вредно, - ухмыльнулся Энакин. – Тогда иди сюда, Рота. Официально беру тебя в падаваны. Тем более, тебя все равно наверняка отдадут именно мне. Чтоб помучался.

\- Ура, - шепотом сказал Рота.

\- И косичку мою куда-нибудь себе привяжи, - велел Энакин. – Чтоб уж точно всем всё понятно было.

\- Слушаюсь, мастер!

***  
\- Рота, ну как ты это себе представляешь? Ты же еще вырастешь! И будешь такого же размера, как Джабба!

\- И вовсе нет! У хаттов просто так принято. Если ты большой и толстый, значит, дела у тебя идут хорошо. Но я-то джедай! – Рота принял гордый вид.

\- Все взрослые хатты, которых я видел, еле ползали, - Энакин все еще сомневался.

\- Просто они мало тренировались, - отрезал Рота. – А я каждый день несколько часов в зале провожу. И могу прыгнуть в любую сторону метров на пять! А потом хвостом с разворота. В стене во-от такая вмятина остается, хотите, покажу?

\- Так я видел, - фыркнул Энакин.

Искусство боя на световых мечах под телосложение Роты подгоняли, наверное, всем Орденом. Получалось сложно, но интересно.

\- Я не спорю, Атару – хорошая форма, - продолжил Энакин, - но ты для нее очень тяжелый! А недостаток выносливости – бич всех мастеров четвертой формы.

\- Я помню про мастера Квай-Гона, - насупился Рота, - но хатты намного выносливее людей! Особенно – тренированные.

\- Тебе бы лучше Джем Со подошла, - предположил Энакин. – С твоим телосложением давить харизмой получится обалденно.

\- Но, мастер, кто же подумает, что такая туша будет владеть Атару? – резонно возразил Рота. – А я ка-ак прыгну! И сверху ка-ак…

\- …приземлишься, - закончил Энакин. – Да, это даже ситха ошеломит. Рота, ты уверен? Я знаю, что хатты очень быстрые и сильные, но все же…

\- Уверен, - кивнул Рота. – У меня только сальто пока не получается. А просто прыгать я здорово умею! И много часов подряд!

\- Ладно, - решил Энакин. – В конце концов, не будем поддаваться стереотипам. Кто сказал, что хаттам нельзя Атару? Но Джем Со я тебе тоже покажу. Чтобы все думали, что ты будешь их давить харизмой, а в самый неподходящий момент ка-ак…

\- Да, - согласился Рота. – Военная хитрость – это хорошо.

***

\- Мастер, а чего вы такой смурной ходите?

\- А, - Энакин нервно махнул рукой, - сны кошмарные снятся. С неделю уже.

Он тяжело опустился на койку в собственной келье.

\- Про маму. Что она в беде. А эти св… светлые му… мудрецы, чтоб им по… побольше добра и справедливости, запретили выяснять, что с ней!

\- А почему?

\- Потому что привязанности на Темную Сторону ведут, и я, как джедай, должен отказываться от всего, что мне дорого, - раздраженно мотнул головой Энакин.

\- Странно как-то, - рассудительно заметил Рота. – Мне вот никто не запрещает папе писать.

\- Наверное, это потому, что Джабба – авторитет, - вздохнул Энакин. – Хотя, подожди! А остальным юнлингам?

\- Да кто как, - Рота шевельнул хвостом. – Если кто с родителями рассорился или вовсе сирота – те, конечно, никак не связываются. У нас много таких. А другие и пишут иногда и даже в гости ездят. Редко, конечно, но бывает.

\- Ой, Рота, что-то крепко не так с моим положением в Ордене, - пробормотал Энакин, стиснув пальцами виски. – Сначала Коррибан, потом Ондерон, теперь вот Татуин… наоборот. В смысле, меня не пихают туда, куда не надо, а не пускают туда, где мне самое место.

\- И так прямо запретили?

\- Угу.

\- Ничего, - решил Рота. – Мне-то никто не запрещал написать папе и спросить про вашу маму.  
Энакин издал странный звук, словно бы подавился собственным световым мечом.

\- Рота, э-э-э…

\- А что? Она же рабыня, это как раз в папиной юрисдикции!

\- М-да. Ладно, пиши. Уж лучше так, чем ничего не делать…

***  
\- Вот видите, мастер, все хорошо! Я связался с папой, и он уже через три дня ответил! Представляете, ваша мама – уже не рабыня. Ее выкупил какой-то человек и на ней женился!

\- Надеюсь, мне не поэтому снились кошмары, - пробормотал Энакин.

\- Нет! – заверил его Рота. – Просто ее похитили тускены. Папа ругался, что пришлось целую экспедицию организовывать, чтобы всё там вычистить. Но он не в обиде, потому что поимел неплохую прибыль… А вашу маму нашли, теперь лечат. Всё будет хорошо.

\- Ох, - Энакин бессильно прислонился к стене. – Рота, спасибо. Ты лучший.

\- А еще папа сказал, что стоило бы вашей маме оставаться рабыней, потому что он за своими рабами следит и попадать в непредусмотренные неприятности им не дает… мастер, мастер, а почему у вас глаза желтеть начали?

\- От радости, Рота, от радости.

***  
\- Идиоты. Кретины. Остолопы.

\- Мастер, а почему они так по-дурацки себя повели?

\- Не знаю, - Энакин вздохнул. – Видно же было, что это провокация! Джеонозисцы по жизни, хм… любят такое. Но нет, эти орденские идиоты полезли спасать учителя! Нафиг его спасать, он живучий, как призрак ситха! Сам кого угодно спасет и скажет, что так и было. Ситхоборец хаттов.

\- А почему ситхоборец?

\- А он в начале своей карьеры ситха завалил. За то ему рыцаря и дали. А что там на самом деле было, ситх его знает… и то тот, который знает, уже давно сдох! – Энакин стукнул кулаком по колену и добавил: - Надеюсь.

\- А они полетели спасать мастера Кеноби?

\- Угу. И положили кучу хороших ребят. Эх, меня там не было, я бы им всем… жаль, от Корусанта далеко до Джеонозиса. Ладно хоть потом магистр Йода объявился с войсками. Теперь у нас есть армия клонов. Откуда? От кого? Когда успели?

\- Может, про запас держали? – предположил Рота.

\- Такое подержишь… - Энакин вздохнул. – Ладно, вообще-то, я неправ. Война бы и так началась, видно же, что для нее только повод был нужен.

\- Надо написать папе, - задумчиво заметил Рота.

\- И что, война закончится?

\- Да нет. Просто чтобы он знал, что со мной все в порядке. Теперь ведь джедаев поставят военачальниками, да? Вас вроде бы сделают генералом, а я получаюсь коммандер.

\- Срочно усилить тактическую подготовку, - постановил Энакин. – Эх, а я так надеялся, что еще хотя бы пару лет посижу с тобой в Ордене. Передохну немного, с Падме пообщаюсь, догоню всё, что пропустил, не обучаясь в юнлингах…

\- А-а, так вот на кого мастер Джокаста ругалась? – прищурился Рота. – Что кто-то лазил к ней в закрытый архив и поссорился с ситхским голокроном!

\- Никому не говори, - буркнул Энакин. – Плоховато у меня еще с темным этикетом. А чую – пригодится.

\- Ну, хотите, в следующий раз вместе слазаем? – предложил Рота.

\- Посмотрим, - Энакин пожал плечами. – Может, нам вообще завтра на войну уже. По идее, тебя бы лучше в Храме оставить, это все-таки не для детей.

\- Лучше поучить меня на пилота, - возразил Рота. – У меня хорошая реакция, а тактика атмосферных и космических боев как-то понятнее, чем наземных. Буду коммандер-истребитель. Круто же!

\- Ты же в кабину не влезешь, - усомнился Энакин.

\- А индивидуальная сборка на что?

\- Рота, ты гений, - вскочил Энакин. – И правда, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и ворчать, пошли-ка в мастерскую. Займемся делом.

***  
\- Я же говорил. Нет, ну я же говорил! – Энакин мерил шагами келью.

\- Мастер, мы же только что вернулись с этого хаттова Итора!

\- Рота, ну уж ты-то хаттами не ругайся, - фыркнул Энакин.

\- А что, мастер? Вся Галактика нас поминает, а мне нельзя?

\- Да можно, наверное… В общем, пока мы копались на Иторе, этот ситхов граф… или графов ситх? Короче, учитель учителя моего учителя, хатт его так!

\- Я могу! Только его бы сначала как-нибудь затормозить, а я потом сверху ка-ак…

\- На заторможенного я и сам могу, - хмыкнул Энакин. – Хотя у тебя получится выразительнее. В общем, только начали сколачивать из моих ребят нормальный легион… хатт их так, ну чудные ж бойцы, но готовили их максимум на действия в боевой группе! Командовать никто не умеет. А все офицеры выше уровня роты – джедаи!

\- Хи-хи.

\- Хаттовы каламбуры. Вот поставлю тебя ротой командовать!

\- Не-е, - вредным голосом протянул Рота. – У меня эскадрилья!

\- И это хорошо, - вздохнул Энакин. – Где б мы на Иторе были без твоих ребят…

\- Мастер, а откуда вы столько всего по тактике знаете? Джедаи ведь, ну… не очень в этой области.

\- Хе, - довольно усмехнулся Энакин. – Помнишь, Джокаста ругалась?

\- Ага. Раз пять.

\- Я этого гада таки дожал!

\- У-у-у, - протянул Рота. – Мастер крут. Вытянуть что-то из ситхского голокрона, когда тот против, – это сильно!

\- Он всё пытался подсовывать мне какую-то силовую дрянь, - поморщился Энакин. – Муру всякую про бессмертие, вечную жизнь, всесилие… Я ему на чистом бейсике твержу: тактика нужна, наземных и космических операций! Нет, хатт его так, он всё про Силу. Ты, мол, Избранный, тебе надо! И этот туда же.

Он вздохнул, бросил вожделеющий взгляд куда-то в сторону архива.

\- Про истребительные бои не рассказывал, гад, отговаривался, что только на поверхности работал. Ничего, я его дожму…

\- Мастер крут, - решил Рота.

\- О чем я? А, ну да. Так вот, этот ситхов граф нашел какую-то силовую штуку типа оружия массового поражения. Темный Собиратель называется. Что оно делает, никто не знает, но все боятся. И вот теперь перед лицом общей угрозы нам с тобой надо…

\- Нам? Вместе? Здорово!

\- Рано радуешься. Нам с тобой надо посетить далекую планету Рен-Вар, где погиб великий мастер-джедай Улик Кел-Дрома, хатт его так и с переподвыподвертом. И навестить его призрак в гробнице, чтобы спросить, как с этой штукой бороться.

\- Призрак? – переспросил Рота. – В гробнице? Как-то я себе не так представлял древних мастеров-джедаев…

\- Я тоже, - мрачно буркнул Энакин. – Более того, Темный Собиратель – любимая игрушка его учителя-ситха. Была. А потом этого Улика поймали джедаи, отрезали от Силы и заставили рассказать, как его уничтожить. Из-за чего погиб учитель Улика и развалилась их только-только собранная Империя. Как думаешь, захочет он с нами общаться по этому поводу?

\- Я думаю, он захочет нас убить, - предположил Рота. – Медленно.

\- В точку.

\- Давайте, я с вами пойду?

\- Пойдешь, куда ты денешься. Нас вместе отсылают. Твоя задача будет меня перед походом в гробницу как следует выбесить. Чтоб от меня на весь Рен-Вар фонило гневом, яростью и прочим, что поминает магистр Йода, когда пугает новеньких юнлингов.

\- Думаете сойти за своего? – уточнил Рота. Энакин кивнул, потом задумался и резко замотал головой.

\- Нет уж, отменяется. Вдруг он тоже, как этот гад в голокроне? Спит и видит, как свои ситховы знания перезапихнуть в первого попавшегося… меня.

\- Тогда давайте, я просто тоже в гробницу пойду, - решил Рота. – Пусть он увидит джедая-хатта и офигеет.

\- Не надо бы мне тобой рисковать, - вздохнул Энакин, - но так действительно есть шанс. Попробуем.

***  
\- Вот видите, мастер, всё же обошлось? И до медотсека вас донести успели…

\- Угу, - вздохнул Энакин, привычно приподнимаясь на койке. – Теперь я знаю четыре варианта исполнения молнии Силы. Хорошо хоть этот гад молниями ограничился, не стал то же высасывание применять.

\- А то он бы лопнул и ничего нам не сказал.

\- Рота, ну хоть ты меня не переоценивай. Я, может, и Избранный, но не бесконечный!

\- Ага, - согласился Рота. – Тот призрак из подземелий под Храмом подтвердит. Помните, вы мне рассказывали?

\- Не было никакого призрака, - твердо сказал Энакин.

\- Не было, - покивал Рота. – Чпок – и не было. Потому что жрать надо меньше.

\- Я уверен, он развоплотился по какой-то другой причине, - всё так же твердо продолжил Энакин. – В конце концов, его наверняка не похоронили как положено. У него просто вышел срок годности!

\- Так, может, и у этого Кел-Дромы вышел бы. Случайно.

\- Я не стал бы на это надеяться, - буркнул Энакин. – В общем, так, Рота. Лететь на Корусант мы не будем.

\- А почему? Вам нужно нормальное лечение…

\- Потому что, если мы честно скажем магистрам, что этот ситхов Темный Собиратель – нормальная боевая станция, которую можно спокойно раздолбать подходящим калибром, нам в жизни не поверят. Как же, страшный артефакт Тьмы! Его наверняка можно уничтожить, только проведя заковыристый ритуал всем Советом, отыскав кучу редких ингредиентов в пяти местах Галактики одновременно и запулив ему в вентиляционную шахту репульсорную платформу магистра Йоды!

\- Она не упадет, - усомнился Рота. – Она же антигравитационная!

\- Так в этом-то вся и суть, - пояснил Энакин. Скривился, кладя руку под инъектор меддроида. – Поэтому мы сейчас полетим, возьмем часть флота и устроим маленькое нападение. Я – джедай, мы во флоте на странном положении и часто требуем такого, от чего все в осадок выпадают. Если всё сделать быстро, никто и не заметит. А Совету я потом процитирую ответ Кел-Дромы. Полно, подробно и со всеми комментариями по поводу умственного развития современных джедаев!

\- А может, не надо полно? – засомневался Рота. – Там ведь и про вас тоже… много.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Энакин. – Про полуотбеленного Сит’ари в подарочной упаковке опущу.

***  
\- Вот видишь, Рота, все получилось.

\- Ага! Хорошо, что это были клоны, а не обычные солдаты. Те бы так просто не подчинились.

\- Ох, Рота, не топчись по больному, у тебя ж все равно ног нет, - вздохнул Энакин. – Самому ребят жалко. Ты же в курсе, что их официально заказали и купили?

\- Ну да. Движимое имущество Ордена.

\- Вот-вот… Рабовладельцы, хатт их так! – зло сверкнул глазами Энакин. – Джедаи, светочи справедливости, несущие мир в Галактику!

\- Кстати, мастер, я всё хотел спросить, - встрял Рота. – А если клоны – движимое имущество Ордена…

\- Говори уж напрямую: рабы.

\- Ну да. Так вот, где у них рабские чипы?

\- Хм, - Энакин нахмурился, - разве их чипировали? По-моему, там было только специфическое воспитание и психообработка…

\- Рабов обязательно надо чипировать, - объяснил Рота. – Чтобы следить за перемещениями, обеспечивать послушание и, если что, устроить самоуничтожение.

\- Самоуничтожение… - пробормотал Энакин. – Рота, я тебе говорил, что ты гений? Никто ведь не знает точно, откуда эта армия взялась. Вроде как ее какой-то джедай десять лет назад заказал, но история-то мутная… А если ее заказал противник? Чтобы мы положились на клонов, выиграли пару второстепенных битв – скажем уж честно, большего у нас пока не выходило – а потом раз! Армия уничтожена, Республика в смятении, сепаратисты предлагают капитулировать… н-да. Слушай, Рота, это, конечно, нехорошо – пользоваться служебными связями в личных целях… то есть, личными – в служебных…

\- Я напишу папе, - кивнул Рота.

\- Да. На нашей с тобой родине лучшие сканеры, способные отличать людей от, - Энакин зло оскалился, - движимого имущества. Думаю, они справятся с этой проблемой.

\- Ага. Что папе от вас передать?

\- Как обычно: что я жажду придушить его на его же хвосте.

\- Папа не настолько длинный, - усомнился Рота.

\- Ничего, - успокоил его Энакин, - для Силы нет ничего невозможного.

***  
\- Хатт его так.

\- Ну… мастер, это было очевидно.

\- Не спорю. Но это не значит, что оно мне нравится.

Подсунутый через три канала контрабанды и один официальный обыск сканер, увы, работал вполне добросовестно.

\- И ведь прямо в череп засунули, чтоб не вытащить толком, - пробормотал Энакин, когда один из добровольцев его уже почти сформированного легиона вышел из каюты.

\- Разумно и обоснованно, хотя дорого, - кивнул Рота. – Наверняка этот чип на что-то очень важное.

\- Вот-вот. И как его оттуда доставать, не представляю. Каждому клону внутричерепную операцию?

\- Зачем доставать? – удивился Рота. – Можно же деактивировать. Вы ведь, мастер, в технике ого-го! Надо собрать прибор и подобрать такое излучение, чтобы мозги не трогало, а чип отключало. Я точно знаю, такие бывают.

\- Да, это можно, - оживился Энакин. – И уж если кто и сумеет организовать такое без исследовательской лаборатории, на военном корабле и чисто эмпирическим путем – то только я.

\- Мастер слишком много хвастается, - хихикнул Рота. – Кстати, а у вас-то почему чип не деактивирован?

\- Что?

\- То самое. Вы, мастер, встаньте еще раз перед сканером, оно и высветится.

Экран прибора еще раз уверенно мигнул, демонстрируя результат.

\- Хатт, - Энакин сжал пальцы в кулак, - мне же точно его отключали. Я сам видел! Э-э-э, то есть, присутствовал.

\- Значит, потом включили, - Рота дернул хвостом. – Мастер, а вас хотя бы официально освободили перед принятием в Орден? Или так и оставили выигранным в кости?

\- Освободили, еще на Татуине, - кивнул Энакин. – Мастер Квай-Гон сразу договор составил.

\- Тогда хорошо, - подтвердил Рота. – А то мне и так не нравится вся эта ерунда с избранностью и кучей темных мест на ваших миссиях. Если бы вы еще и официально были движимым имуществом Ордена…

\- Если чип не отключен, то по факту я – именно оно и есть, - мрачно произнес Энакин. Судя по его взгляду, на этот раз быть удавленным грозило не Джаббе и не на хвосте. А, допустим, Йоде и на ушах.

\- Значит, вас тоже надо излучателем обработать, - кивнул Рота. – А потом и клонов. Тут, говорят, скоро какой-то парад намечается, вот и накроем сразу многих. А тех, кого не достанем, можно будет на планетах вылавливать…

\- Да, - Энакин постепенно успокаивался. – Мы справимся, Рота. Нас же вечно бросают по всему фронту. Сделаю излучатель, встрою его в свою «Дельту» - и полечу… ломать кому-то хитрые планы вспомогательным калибром.

***  
Сегодня у Энакина было какое-то перекошенное выражение лица.

\- Представляешь, Рота, у меня жена беременна!

\- Ух ты! Здорово! Мастер, а откуда у вас жена?

\- А, - смутился Энакин, - я думал, ты знаешь. Ты же вечно в курсе всего.

\- Я только знаю, что вам та госпожа сенатор нравится, - пояснил Рота.

\- Она мне еще с Татуина нравилась, - мечтательно вздохнул Энакин. – И потом. И сейчас. И вообще. Ну, и это привело к закономерному результату. Так что у меня теперь будет ребенок, представляешь?

\- Здорово, - искренне сказал Рота. – А его потом тоже в Орден возьмут? …мастер?

\- Не знаю, - тихо произнес Энакин, сощурив желтеющие глаза, - но это надо будет уточнить.

***  
\- Мастер, вы чего?

Энакин вернулся из города мрачный и весь какой-то взъерошенный.

\- Этот канцлер, таркешш эрши джен’ари кесс джийнор’кшаес!..

\- Ух ты, а это на каком языке? – заинтересовался Рота.

\- На древнеситхском, - буркнул Энакин. – Тот тип в голокроне обучил. Невольно, пока я у него про тактику выцарапывал. Так вот, этот… канцлер, оказывается, ситх!

\- Вау, - только и смог сказать Рота. – Живой?

\- Хвала Силе, да, - Энакин рухнул в кресло, бессильно уставившись в потолок. – Но он мне открылся с таким пафосом, словно ожидал, что я прямо тут брошусь его изничтожать!

\- А вы не бросились.

\- Конечно. Я же не идиот. Хотя стоило бы, стоило… - Энакин скривился. – И этот ко мне в учителя лезет. Темные знания обещает, всемогущество…

\- Банальщина, - постановил Рота. – Мастер, а что теперь делать?

\- Вот и я не знаю, - признался Энакин. – По идее, я должен сдать этого Дарта Сидиуса Совету. Но тогда магистры его размажут в широкую лепешку с золотыми глазками, фонящую Тьмой на весь Корусант. И он, хатт его так, тоже станет призраком!

\- А с призраками ситхов у вас отношения бурные, - кивнул Рота.

\- Угу. Остальные-то хоть к гробницам привязаны, а этот свободным будет… и у него уже сейчас есть идея-фикс насчет меня в аппрентисы, - Энакин показал в пространство неприличный жест, видимо, представляя там Дарта Сидиуса. – Нет уж. Я его страшную тайну буду беречь, как последние чистые носки.

\- А что тогда?

\- А тогда я беру тебя в охапку и сваливаю с планеты! Не знаю, будет ли канцлер устраивать какую-нибудь бузу прямо сейчас, но лучше перестрахуемся.

\- Вы же в отпуске по ранению.

\- Плевать. Вон, на Утапау, говорят, генерала Гривуса видели. Туда и полетим.

\- Так туда же магистр Кеноби летит, - усомнился Рота.

\- Ничего. Ему помощь не помешает.

\- А вам Совет наверняка запретит.

\- Не буду спрашивать. Я сам в Совете, спасибо этому хаттову ситху. Кому какое дело, как я провожу свой отпуск? Может, я спать спокойно не могу без головы этого Гривуса над кроватью.

Энакин решительно встал из кресла.

\- Заодно и решим, что делать с канцлером. Вдали от Корусанта с его интригами и заморочками всегда думается легче.

***  
\- Вот видите, мастер, я же говорил, что Атару мне пригодится! – Рота был счастлив.

\- Да, хвостом с разворота вышло просто чудесно, - согласился Энакин.

\- Ага! Как он глаза выпучил, когда я подпрыгнул!

\- Они у него по жизни выпученные были. Но удивлением в Силе плеснуло неслабо.

\- Хотя лучше бы все-таки вверх прыгнуть и ка-ак приземлиться!

\- Рота, - Энакин покачал головой, - у него одних мечей было четыре штуки. И куча острых деталей. Ты бы задницу поцарапал.

\- Мог, - признал Рота.

Корабль мчался через пустоту, свивая в нити гиперпространства путь от Утапау до Корусанта.

\- Надо что-то решать с канцлером, - нарушил повисшую тишину Рота. – Мы ведь смотрели новости. Он пока ничего не делает. Наверняка ждет вашего приезда.

\- Сволочь ситхская, - вздохнул Энакин. – Надо. Но если сдать его магистрам, всё останется так, как было. Разваливающаяся Республика, вечные конфликты, распиленный Сенатом бюджет… просто прибавится еще один докапывающийся до меня призрак дохлого ситха.

\- И вашего ребенка заберут в Орден.

\- Всё-то ты понимаешь, Рота.

\- Но вариант идти к нему в ученики даже не рассматривается? – хитро прищурился Рота.

\- Еще чего! – фыркнул Энакин. – Даже если я в ближайшее время решу, что мне срочно пора на Темную Сторону, у меня уже сейчас есть… так… четыре более компетентные кандидатуры.

\- А чем вас не устраивает Дарт Сидиус? – заинтересовался Рота.

\- Сам посуди. Он всю жизнь отдал политике, причем на уровне высшего руководства Республики. Ну сколько времени он мог уделять Силе? И чему он после этого сможет меня научить? Только интригам да политическим штучкам. А я этого еще в Ордене наелся до отвала. Нет уж, - Энакин помотал головой. – Если уж переходить на Темную Сторону – то под руководством нормального Лорда, а не бэйнита на полставки.

Он вздохнул, дотронулся до рукояти одного из трофейных мечей.

\- Так что мы отправимся к канцлеру и будем уговаривать его стать Императором. Он от этого так офигеет, что может и забыть о моем переводе во Тьму. Попросим у него командования над флотом для меня, руководство истребительной программой – для тебя… Если давить на политическую сторону перемен – надо, кстати, почитать про преимущества единовластия и историю ситхских империй – может, удастся убедить его оставить Орден пусть сильно реформированным, но живым. Ситхи ведь всегда стремились уничтожить джедаев, - Энакин грустно улыбнулся. – Я Ордену не доверяю, особенно после той истории с чипом. Но это все-таки мой дом. Будем пытаться и в яму заползти, и сарлакку зуботычин насовать.

\- А если не получится? – негромко спросил Рота.

\- А тогда – хвостом с разворота. У нас с тобой такие аргументы хорошо выходят.


End file.
